


Task

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [54]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol helps with a household task and they chat about winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure of the seasons for TWD, but they seemed to be wearing warmer clothing toward the last eps of 5, so I've just gone with that idea. I know some of the other bits have shown other seasons, but since they are random and not linear I hope it still fits in there somewhere.

“Carol, I hate to ask for any more help since you’ll already given so much of it, but I was wondering if you could assist me with one more task today. I need to get some winter bedding down from the linen closet and I can’t reach it without the footstool, but I’m not supposed to be on that thing yet.” Eric shrugged, frowning. “I can’t wait until I can take chances like that again.”

He said it with a well-worn air of someone repeating the limitations imposed upon them by others, and she titled her head to look at him more closely. “It isn’t a problem, and I’m sure the restrictions will be lifted soon.”

“I hope so.” He sighed and followed her down the hall, grabbing the footstool on the way. “I appreciate all of the times you’ve invited me out to visit, and I try to get out to do some walking now that I’m allowed more physical therapy, but I’m starting to feel like cabin fever is going to be an issue. And with winter approaching it will just be more difficult to get away.”

“Were you outside the walls last winter?” Carol took the stool and opened the linen closet. “I know the area can get hit by some horrible storms; I remember that from news reports years ago.”

“We didn’t go out much. It was hard to keep the roads clear, and we were worried that we could get stuck out there during a big storm.” He looked up into the closet as she pointed at each set of bedding, silently asking which ones he wanted. “The green, I think.”

Carol started handing him the sheets and pillowcases, and then the large comforter that filled most of one shelf. “Do you need help getting the summer sets back up here?”

“Not yet, I haven’t washed them yet. I guess that, and making the bed, are the next tasks.” He frowned, and waited for her to step back down into the hall.

“Do you think Aaron and Daryl will be going out much this winter?” She picked up the stool this time, setting it back where it had come from in the hall closet.

“I hope not, but it depends on what Deanna and Rick decide now. There won’t be much else to do during winter if they don’t go out, but the weather is an issue they can’t ignore.” He shrugged, setting the bedding on the edge of the couch. “I suppose Daryl might be asked to do some hunting. In the past we all sort of hunkered down and prepared for the spring needs or took care of some crafts. Fall is always busy because of the harvesting of the gardens and canning, winter became the season for those who could knit, sew or quilt.”

She nodded, thinking about the free time some group members might have if they stayed within the walls. “Maybe this year we should focus on teaching everyone things like self-defense and first aid. If there is the time for it, which there might be, it would be good for people to be more self-reliant.” Carol glanced up the steps to the second floor, “Since I’m here, would you like help with making the bed up? It goes faster with two.”


End file.
